Ansiedad
by Woozii
Summary: Kuroo aprende que Kei es humano; que ama, que llora, que sufre, que odia, que ríe, que se culpa.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Otra historia corta más. Me estoy haciendo una auto-semana KurooTsukki, y es que el manga me llena de feels, así como estos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Para gente asquienta mención de vómito. Ansiedad, y, no sé, personajes muy humanos.

* * *

 **—Ansiedad—**

* * *

Tsukki, literalmente, vomita sus ansiedades. Eso era algo que aprende cuando va en su último año de escuela. Cuando lo visitaba se dio cuenta que comía poco y luego de hacerlo se encerraba en el baño durante mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que la actitud era sospechosa desde el principio él no reparó en ese hecho hasta un tiempo considerable después. Cuando lo descubrió, entrando al lugar sin tocar, lo primero que él le dijo estando de rodillas frente a la taza del baño con una mirada que le generó algo en su interior, fue un; "No me juzgues", con una voz que rogaba comprensión y porque le quería se obligó a entender, a no juzgar antes de escuchar, ya que le rompió el corazón la visión de un Tsukishima Kei tan destruido.

Comprendió que estaba mal, que quizás tanto tiempo encerrándose en sí mismo le hizo añicos hasta ese punto.

Intentó escucharlo pero Tsukki no hablaba, y se encontró con la horrible realidad de tener que presionar para conseguir lo que quería. Mientras tanto Tetsurou encontró el porqué de que cada vez que lo veía estuviera, o lo sintiera, más delgado.

Un día antes de volver a Sendai, a eso de las tres de la mañana, le contó. Quizás no todo y seguramente fue gracias a la sensación de tranquilidad para confesarte que te da la noche, pero le contó parte de sus inseguridades y temores. Kuroo tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo luego de su partida, más para preocuparse.

Tsukki era la clase de persona ansiosa que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago; impidiéndole comer y cuando lo hacía pidiéndole que lo regurgitara. El tercer año le había dado duro, las responsabilidades se acumulaban entre ser capitán, guía de los de primero, estudiante de élite en una clase avanzada sumado a guardarse todo por temor a la debilidad y el qué dirán de otros. A esa ecuación se le multiplicaba el tener que pensar en el futuro cuando su elección de vocación parecía no gustar a sus padres, quienes decían que eso sería algo que no le daría para llevar comida a la mesa y entonces Kei se reía de lo irónico que eso se escuchaba para sí mismo.

Tetsurou temió por él y comprendió la magnitud de sus sentimientos a la par de su preocupación, mientras buscaba respuestas de cómo se encontraba a través de terceras personas; Kenma-Hinata-Yamaguchi, en ese orden correspondiente. Lo llamaba en la mañana y en la noche, preguntaba cómo se encontraba para que así pudiera desahogarse con alguien, aunque estuvieran lejos y fuera por teléfono. En los fines de semana que no tenía que estudiar Derecho Romano y Jurisdicción y Competencia lo visitaba, entonces se encargaba de que comiera con cuidado y si pasaba lo peor le acariciaba la espalda mientras vomitaba para luego limpiarle el resto de bilis que quedaban en sus labios. Le hacía dormir las horas correspondientes y le intentaba tranquilizar contándole que siendo capitán no siempre tienes que estar a cargo de todo, y que su vida era simplemente suya.

No sabía si Kei comprendía o prefería no hacerlo, pero Tetsurou se sentía mejor al darse cuenta que comía más y había ganado aunque sea medio kilo o uno completo para cuando volvía a Tokio.

Luego el ciclo se repetía y cuando lo volvía a ver Kei de nuevo se encorvaba en el inodoro, se mordía los labios cuando temía, apretaba las manos tan fuerte hasta enterrarse las uñas cuando estaba nervioso y lloraba en silencio, por la frustración, en las noches cuando pensaba que nadie lo oía, pero a él se le rompía el corazón y le daban ganas de golpearse contra la pared o llorar con él. Porque lo hacía, siempre lo escuchaba y estaba dispuesto a ser su soporte una y otra vez, las veces que fueran necesarias a pesar de que en cada ocasión parecía que él también se rompía, poco a poco.

Pero no importaba, porque le quería.


End file.
